neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Swordmasters of the Ginaz
The Swordmasters of the Ginaz are a fictional school of martial artists in Frank Herbert's ''Dune'' universe. They are mentioned briefly in 1965's Dune and its 1969 sequel Dune Messiah, and their origins are detailed in the Legends of Dune prequel trilogy (2002-2004) by Brian Herbert and Kevin J. Anderson. The original series "Terminology of the Imperium" in the Appendix of Dune notes that House Ginaz are "one-time allies of Duke Leto Atreides" and are "defeated in the War of Assassins with Grumman." Duncan Idaho is noted to be a "Swordmaster of the Ginaz," which leads to his body later being sold to the Tleilaxu as "a master swordsman, an adept of the Ginaz School." Prequels The Legends of Dune series establishes that the planet Ginaz is oceanic with multiple, small tropical archipelagos which constitute its only surface land on which all the major population centers are situated. During the Butlerian Jihad, Ginaz mercenaries are renowned for their skill against Omnius. In the Brian Herbert/Kevin J. Anderson prequel series Prelude to Dune, House Moritani of Grumman attacks Ginaz after some of their students are sent home in disgrace from the Swordmaster School. Ginaz society The Ginaz Swordmasters originated—like other schools dedicated to human perfection—in the time of the Butlerian Jihad. The world of Ginaz was an independent planet which fielded expert mercenaries in the service of the League of Nobles during their struggle against Omnius. The people of Ginaz retained their freedom from foreign influence, yet saw themselves honour-bound to join the human worlds in their struggle against thinking machines. Much like the planet Caladan, Ginaz is a world of large oceans and the population is scattered over several extensive archipelagoes. This geographical predisposition might be an explanation for the individualistic and independent mindset of the Ginaz natives. Ginaz society was centered around the concept of personal excellence in warfare and martial arts, and the organisation in mercenary clans which competed with each other in who could claim the greatest achievements on the field of battle. Men and women were considered equal as fighters and served equally in mercenary troupes. Before embarking on a campaign, each mercenary was expected to mate three times: Once representing the men who went into battle, once for the women who would join, and once for all those who cannot reproduce. This way the population were to be kept stable despite the high bodycount among the mercenary detachments. The Ginaz considered glorious achievement in battle more desirable than a long life, and would often volunteer for the most dangerous or even outright suicidal missions on their tours of duty. Origins of the Swordmasters When the mercenary leader Zon Noret died in a training accident, he charged his son Jool Noret to become the most legendary warrior of Ginaz history. Noret's father also implored him to forgive the training robot Chirox who was the cause of Zon's death. Transferring his desire for vindication from Chirox onto all thinking machines, Jool Noret began with a rigorous training to become the most effective killer of thinking machines. Noret's fighting style emphasized close combat with pulse swords, designed to send destructive electromagnetic pulses into a machine body to incapacitate or kill the opponent. The style also included advanced fighting techniques for and against warriors protected by personal shields - a fact that probably kept this martial-arts style alive long after fighting thinking-machines ceased to be a priority in warfare. Jool Noret achieved many victories on the field of battle, among them the single-handed destruction of the Ix Omnius. Despite Jool Noret's reluctance to bask in fame or accept students, more and more young warriors came flocking in response to the reputation and fame his heroic exploits have gained him. Even aspiring martial artists from off-world locations arrived to learn from Jool Noret, and soon the fighting style of the legendary warrior became an art in its own right. Consequently, the mercenaries of Ginaz, and everyone else trained in Noret's fighting art, were considered the most elite warriors in the human armies. Jool Noret died in a tidal wave when the asteroid-ship of the titan Hecate crashed into the seas of Ginaz. The sensei mek Chirox survived, though. Having acquired all the skills of Noret during their extended training sessions, Chirox kept the fighting-style of the legendary warrior alive and laid the foundation for the coming school of swordmasters. After the conclusion of the Butlerian Jihad, and the reorganization of the League of Nobles into the Landsraad and the Empire, the mercenaries of Ginaz were rewarded with their planet as an independent fiefdom and the noble title of House Ginaz. Swordmaster schools remained open to off-world students, but the highest levels of the art would only be taught to retainers or members of the house. The end of House Ginaz Ten millennia later, House Ginaz had become one of the Great Houses of the Landsraad. They allied themselves with House Atreides which eventually would set them onto the path to their demise. In an attempt to weaken the popular Duke Leto Atreides, the Corrino Emperor secretly supported House Moritani in a War of Assassins against House Ginaz which ended in 10,181 AG with their total defeat when the Ginaz duke and all of his family were poisoned. References Category:Dune organizations ru:Дом Гинац